Although many healthcare professionals believe that breastfeeding is preferable to bottle-feeding, breastfeeding may not be possible or preferable for all mothers. For these mothers, the alternative requires bottle-feeding their baby stored breast milk or formula. A baby bottle is a bottle with a nipple to drink directly from. It is typically used by infants and young children when a mother does not breastfeed, or if someone cannot (as conveniently) drink from a cup, for feeding oneself or being fed. A baby bottle includes a vessel commonly made of polycarbonate, a teat commonly made of liquid silicone rubber or natural rubber, and a coupling which couples the vessel to the teat in a leak-proof manner. When a child reaches the age when he can grasp an object, he is encouraged to hold his own bottle when he is feeding in a high chair, stroller or car seat.
In today's culture, society has an enormous interest in ball-related sports. In pursuit of these ball sports, it is a common intention to introduce the next generation into the familial culture of the particular chosen ball sport. The novelty of affection for sports will enhance relationships between family members as they follow the development of the infant into his own particular sports interests. The sibling and family rivalry of favoring a particular ball sport may also result in the newborn having multiple selections of sports bottle ball from which to become exposed, which will further enhance the kindred experience.